The Story of Babylon 5
by Cobrakab
Summary: This is the story of the last of the babylon stations- Commander/Ambassador Jeffery Sinclair. "Babylon 5 was the last of the babylon stations there would never be another" - Commander Susan Ivanova
1. Chapter 1

"It was the dawn of the third age of mankind ten years after the Earth-Minbari war the babylon project was a dream given form its goal to create a place where humans and aliens could work out there differences peacefully it was a port of call home away from home for diplomats, hustlers, entrepreneurs, and wanders, humans and aliens wrapped in two million five hundred thousand tons of spinning metal all in the night it can be a dangerous place but it is our last best hope for peace this is the story of the last of the babylon stations the year is 2258 the name of the place babylon 5


	2. Chapter 2

_The Babylon Project was our last, best hope for peace. A self-contained world five miles long, located in neutral territory. A place of commerce and diplomacy for a quarter of a million humans and aliens. A shining beacon in space, all alone in the night. It was the dawn of the Third Age of Mankind… the year the Great War came upon us all. This is the story of the last of the Babylon stations. The year is 2259. The name of the place is Babylon 5._


	3. Chapter 3

The Babylon project was our last best hope for peace... It failed but in the year of the shadow war it became something greater.. Our last best hope for victory The year is 2260 the name of the place Babylon 5


	4. Chapter 4

It was the year of fire.. The year of destruction... the year we took back what was ours...it was the year of rebirth...the year of great sadness...the year of pain.. and the year of joy. It was a new age. It was the end of history. It was the year everything changed. The year is 2261 the name of the place Babylon 5


	5. Chapter 5

"_And so it begins._" – Kosh "_There is a hole in your mind._" – Minbari Assassin "_What do you want?_" – Mr. Morden "_No one here is exactly what he appears._" – G'Kar "_Nothing's the same anymore._" – Jeffrey Sinclair "_Commander Sinclair is being reassigned._" – William Hague "_Why don't you eliminate the entire Narn homeworld while you're at it?_" – Londo Mollari "_I see a great hand reaching out of the stars._" – Elric "_Who are you?_" – Sebastian "_President Clark has signed a decree today declaring martial law._" – ISN News Caster "_These orders have forced us to declare independence._" – John Sheridan "_Weapon supplies._" – Alfred Bester "_Unless your people get off their encounter-suited butts and do something._" – John Sheridan "_You're the one who was._" – Zathras "_If you go to Z'ha'dum you will die._" – Kosh "_Why are you here?_" – Lorien "_Do you have anything worth living for?_" – Lorien "_I think of my beautiful city in flames._" – Delenn "_Giants in the playground._" – John Sheridan "_Now get the hell out of our galaxy!_" – John Sheridan "_We are here to place President Clark under arrest._" – John Sheridan 


	6. Chapter 6

_Commander Sinclair walked down the hallways of Babylon 5. It was a new station created after the disappearance of Babylon 4 a peacekeeping station before it. The year was 2257 and the station was almost complete. _

Babylon 5 had been built as a beacon of hope at the dawn of the third age of mankind and after the earth Minbari war which was a devastating war which had inflicted heavy damage on earth and earth force. The war had been an accident when a captain of a Hyperion class destroyer had the first contact with the Minbari which at that time was carrying the grey counsel of the highest of the Minbari three from the religious cast, three from the warrior cast, three from the worker class. Earthforce had suffered heavy losses during the war with 200,000 people killed in just three months of the war. As the Minbari decided to go on a "holy quest" they went on a quest to destroy all of humanity. At the battle of the line or the last stand against Minbari forces, all ships capable of fighting were sent into battle with the Minbari. During the battle, civilians were supposed to be leaving from transport ships. The president made a speech encouraging every last soldier to fight for Earth. The battle of the line saw Squadron Leader Jeffery Sinclair lead his men into battle as hundreds of Minbari jumpgates opened up. But during the battle Jeffery Sinclair was captured and held for interrogation to help the Minbari find out what the earth defense system was. And then the Minbari found out Jeffery Sinclair was one of their greatest heroes a Minbari not born of Minbari otherwise known as Valen.


End file.
